Starco fluff
by swaggal101
Summary: just plain old starco story read for fluff! i don't own svtfoe
1. Chapter 1

_**Starco Chapter One: The Beginning**_

 _ **Star's**_ _ **P.O.V**_

"Yay! Marco finally got his dream girl!" I said, happy that my best friend finally found love.

"Thanks... Finally got the guts to ask Jackie out," Marco murmured while blushing profusely.

"I'm so happy for you, Marco! Jackie is lucky girl," I secretly wished that Marco asked me out instead of Jackie.

I already knew that Marco asked Jackie out since I overheard him talking to himself about how he should act and what he should wear. Then, I followed him around the next day and I saw him asking her out during lunch. It was obvious some people were judging him, but they were the ones being laughed at when Jackie said yes. Serves them right!

We've been going through a lot since Toffee made me destroy my wand in order to save Marco. It's not like that mattered anyway since it's been a month and we still couldn't find the missing piece, and without that piece my wand was useless. I was so happy for Marco, I truly was, but I never did think that Jackie was the right girl for him anymore. I have more in common with Marco than Jackie does. For some reason, whenever Marco talked to Jackie, I got mad.

"Hey, Star! Over here!" Marco scream from across the cafeteria.

"Hey Marco!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw blond hair. It couldn't be! Marco and I always sat together ALONE!

"Hey Star" Jackie said giving me her innocent smile. I have no idea why but I didn't like Jackie so much these days. "Hey Jackie...do you mind if I borrow Marco for a minutes? Thanks!" I said while dragging Marco out of the cafeteria into the hall.

"Star what's wrong? Did you find the missing piece to your wand? You found Toffee? Star what it is!" Marco demanded.

"Marco I don't think that you should go on a date with Jackie... I mean you guys are not right for each other. I think you should reconsider." I murmured hoping Marco would agree with this comment.

"Star you were the one that told me to ask her out an-and now you want me to cancel?! Are you kidding you can't just control my life Star! I'm going on my date with Jackie and you can't stop me no matter what you tell me!"

"Marco!" I couldn't believe I was doing this but I feel like I have no choice!

"What is it Star?" Marco had a worried look on his face, and a couple of scars from getting crushed by that glass, of course I saved him before something terrible happened to him.

"Marco I'm in love with you! But all you do is talk about how great Jackie is and…Jackie did this and that! And because of that you never even noticed that I love you! It was pretty obvious Marco if you payed attention to me instead of Jackie!" I stormed of walking into the cafeteria. "Jackie he's all yours I hope your happy!

"Star! Wait!" I heard Marco scream as I walked to the cafeteria woman to talk to her about adding nachos to the school lunch.

I couldn't stand Marco, so I decided to go home. It's not really a big deal... It's not mean it's like Mrs. Skull-z would mind I mean she's a troll, you think I'd be joking but I'm not. Long story short I was trying to make her look good, but she's so ugly that she turned into a troll. I never really understood why but she looked better somehow.

I had to walk home, because ever since I saved Marco the lost piece of my wand hasn't been found. I felt really bad about what I had said to Marco earlier. I had to get this off my chest, and I'm glad I did.

As soon as I opened the door I saw Marco. "Oh no what are you doing here?" as soon as the words came out of my month I knew it sounded stupid.

Marco turned around "Star... don't get mad but I'd like you to meat Shelly she was one of our exchange students..."

I couldn't believe this. "Marco don't even talk to me right now! You already made this worse!" I stormed of. I wish I was nicer to Marco, but he made me so mad this days!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Starco: Chapter 2 Who Is She?!**_

 _ **Marco's P.O.V**_

Right after I tried chasing after Star, I got called to the school's office. My parents had come to take me back since somebody came to visit as a surprise. Turns out that certain somebody was one of the exchange students who lived with us for a few months last year. This person was named Shelly, she was somewhat like Star in appearance and personality but Star was definitely more magical.

During the few months that Shelly was living with us, Shelly and I hung out with each other a lot to point which we wouldn't hang out with anyone else except each other. There was a spark between us but it died out when she left, guess it was something like a summer love.

When I saw Shelly in our living room, I knew that Star would not be happy that Shelly decided to visit right on this day to surprise me. My parents left us alone to talk after that but it was obvious they were eavesdropping.

My parents had caught on to what was happening between me and Shelly so they were always embarrassing us with romantic stuff. Now that Shelly is here again, my parents were definitely going to start up again on the romance stuff. I really needed to talk to Star and Shelly isn't going to do anything about it. I saw Star walk in through the front door.

"Oh no what are you doing here?" Star yelled.

"Star... don't get mad but I'd like you to meat Shelly she was one of our exchange students..." As soon as the words came out of my mouth I knew i had said the wrong thing.

"Marco don't even talk to me right now! You already made this worse!" Star stormed out of the living room. I turned around to see Shelly standing in front of me.

"what was that about?! Are you two dating!" i felt my checks heat up. I can't say that I never thought of Star as more than a friend. I needed to get Shelly to leave but how?

"Shelly this isn't the right time to be here...you should leave." Well that was easy. i had no idea how Shelly was going to react. Shelly was my best friend last year she was there for me thick and thin, but I had no feelings for Shelly.

"Um... Marco your joking right! I am your best friend! You can't tell me that this _Star_ girl is gonna change that! Besides I love you!" Shelly yelled. I couldn't blame her she always had feelings for me but I never had feelings for her.

"Shelly you were my best friend, but you were just a friend O.K.?!" I couldn't stand this anymore! I stormed of to my room and left Shelly standing in the living room with her her mouth open.

* * *

 **A/U: Sorry for the short chapter hope you enjoy the story. Plz review! And thank you Lila shinozaki for helping me with the story! NExt chapter will be posted soon so stay tuned!**


End file.
